Painful Consequences
by TheCrazyKid0109
Summary: Daki is the recently orphaned child sent to live in La Push. The very place she has been avioding for her life. When Brady, a boy she hates, imprints on her and things go too fast for her will Daki leave Brady? Or will Brady convince her to stay with him?


Painful Consequences

Chapter One: Painful Reminders  
Lilith's POV.

As I held the cold, hard, golden lighter in my hand, the familiar intricate patterns immediately struck me. An overwhelming grief knotted my stomach and pulled at my heart, pins and needles ran up the back of my neck and a lump in my throat threatened to choke me. Apart from the quiet and soft wind whipping around my burnt down home, and the steady caw of a fluctuated bird… everything was completely silent. I was all alone.

Mom and dad were gone and they weren't coming back, ever. That was the reality I knew I had to face. I would never again look into the soft warm eyes of my reassuring mother, or feel the rough yet peaceful touch of my loving father, never cry with my mother at a sad yet complicated movie, or fool around with my dad outside, never laugh with them until my stomach hurt, never fight with them over something as simple as what movie to watch. All that was left for me was a bundle of memories, and a horrid reminder of the thing that started it all.

We had all had but a simple plan: live life and enjoy it together. But destiny cruelly changed it's mind, and much too soon in my opinion. The end had come all to soon for my parents. As I drifted around the left over smouldering rubble of my home, I sobbed fat and salty tears of pain and anger. Why my parents? Why not me? The two questions that to eagerly tickled my mind every time I turned to look at my burnt memories, eyes red and sore from crying violently, I seemed to be all alone in the black hole of the life I was living and I knew I deserved it.

"Miss Dakini. Your flight is leaving in an hour, we should go." I broke out of my depressing thoughts to the voice of my parent's aged layer rang out through the close distance. This man was always sympathetic and kind, but what did he have to loose, he was getting paid for doing his job and being nice to people like me.

Sighing, I reluctantly picked up my heavy duffle back and started off towards the black SUV that would surly be yet another step of pain and tormenting, a constant reminder of what I had done, what I had turned into. Pain and anger, the only things I found I could feel as the short time passed by in lightening flashes.

The ride to the airport was fast and uncomfortable. The vehicle was silent, other then the steady hum of the engine and the light drum of the rain drops on the window.

"Lilith, we're here." the lawyer said quietly as we pulled up outside the crowded door of the airport. "Good luck." he added as the chauffeur opened and closed the door for me. Opening the trunk for retrieve my bags the man lifted the square suitcases out of the SUV, and handed me my bags and shook my hand affectionately. Bidding the only person I had grown to know over the past week, I waved to the chauffeur, I made my way alone into the airport and towards the check in desk.

"Gate Two sweet heart." the uniformed lady smiled warningly and handed me my ticket and my time. The woman seemed nice, pleasant… but then again she probably had wonderful kids and a family to return to, no wonder she's happy. I had only half an hour to wait before I had to be at my gate to board the plan. Walking down the crowded hallway of shops and restaurants, I stopped in at the closest convenience store. "Excuse me, could I have just a bottle of water please?"

"Yes of course. That will be three pounds fifty." the elder lady grinned and handed me the bottle of water. Grey curly hair and wise eyes, everything my mother should have been able to grow into looking. My eyes dashed around the crowded airport as I left the store and watched reluctantly as families and couples passed by happily, no doubt preparing to go off together. They had no idea what it would be like to lose them, and watching everyone take for granted every breath that their family took and shared with them was agitating me. This sight reminded me once again of my parents, unlike many other flashbacks I continued to have, this memory was of my father, mother and I walking through security and boarding the plane to visit family in La Push for the first time.

As the clock ticked on, I sat quietly in the café only a short distance from my gate, thoughts of my family and where I would be traveling bombarding me from what seemed like every direction. As the clock moved slowly, it finally struck eleven thirty… I made my way to security and went through the procedure. Soon enough I was on the plane towards La Push, or as I liked to call it… my personnel hell. It was there that I discovered my 'talent'. More like a curse on my part, as I often thought.

_Flashback_

"_Oh come on Lilith… it's just a bit of water, you'll do fine." the taunting voices behind me stung like a bad sun burn, but I refused to go in. Water was dangerous and unpredictable when waves were crashing all around, much like weather, and the sea. I'm not the biggest fan of water, but the sea calls to me as if it were a mother and I, it's child. I'll admit it, I haven't always been the smartest, and I've been known as the freak for many years here, but I definitely wasn't stupid enough to enter this water… especially those of such vicious waves. _

"_How about a dip?" a voice rang out from behind me and before I knew it, I was in the water. Swirling and coughing… water was everywhere and threatening to take me under, and not let me out. I attempted to scream for help, but not a sound came from my mouth and water stung and burned through my lungs. I could feel the force of the undertow and the crashing of the waves above my head._

_Then suddenly, a strong pairs of arms gripped my torso and pulled me from the water, and everything went black. Coldness and black eloped me and as my lungs continued to burn, I could feel air force itself into my body, but I didn't have the strength to stay awake as it happened. _

_End of Flashback_

Every since that say, I've been cursed with talents not even I could begin to explain. When I finally woke in a hospital days later… such rage filled me that I laid waste to the room. Scorching heat and freezing cold, violent winds and scents of fresh cut green grass tackled me from all sides. Ever since that day, I knew I wasn't normal. I was able to conjure all the elements, and take on the traits of those around me. I had never been normal, but being what I was always made it easier to run from my problems. Now, the biggest problem of all was right in front of me and I was about to hit it head on.

The flight was long and boring, my I-pod and laptop would only entertain me for so long. The quiet first class cabin was the perfect place to get things sorted out, and not in my duffle bag. There were things I had to consider, decisions I had to make before I did anything rash.

The plane landed, and as people started to exit the flight, I found myself more and more reluctant to leave as I finally started to figure some things out. But as they say, nothing good can last. So I exited. Walking out the terminal, I spotted Embry right away. Tall, muscular and dark skinned… same old same old. I had seen the same boy in his most recent picture he scent us in a Christmas card two months ago. As much as I had looked at the picture, it was still hard to believe how big he was.

"Hey Daki." he said, pulled me into a tight hug and taking me suitcase from me. "It's been too long."

"Hey Em." I smiled back as we walked out the doors of the airport and headed towards Embry's Chevy. "Same old same old I see." he just laughed. As we got into the truck, I knew I had just left everything of my parents back in Britain, and there was no turning back from here.

"You look real good Daki. I haven't seen you in a while." I smirked at Embry's comment and pretended to sleep. I was in no mood for talking and needed some time to think things over. I loved my cousin, I always have, I looked up to him as a child and he was always a good role model, until that day I left here and didn't come back.

The drive was long and quiet, and I couldn't be happier. I was never one to talk much, and being in this place was making it worse. After all, it had been Embry's friends that had pushed me into the waves. It was their fault I had learnt my talents, their fault my mom and dad weren't here right now. It was all of their fault and if one thing I was for sure out of this hole trip, it was that I wasn't going to come into any contact with those boys. Those immature hormone driver reserve boys, that had no respect or utter disregard for everyone else.

"We're here." came Embry's soft voice from beside me as we pulled into the driveway. Tearing open me door, I walked out and Embry grabbed my cases from the back. "I'll show you the way to your room, your probably jet lagged." following Embry through his house, it was bare and looked as if it hadn't been used in weeks, the faint sense of abandonment made itself present, a feeling I had become all to use to. There was no dust or spiders, it just didn't feel used.

"Sorry, I don't spend much time here." he blushed a deep crimson as he pushed open the door of a room at the end of the hall on the second floor and flipped the light on. As I walked through, I felt my breathing hitch, the room was miraculous. Everything was white other then the black lamp, rug and curtains. A king size bed stood in the middle of the furthest wall and a black wooden desk sat in the corner. This room was a much different setting from the rest of the warm coloured house and thoughts of Embry actually working in here to make it more comfortable for me opened up a soft spot for my cousin I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I wasn't sure how long you were staying or what you liked. So I just designed it as how I remembered you from your last visit. But it's been a while." Embry sighed as he set my bags down and scratched his head vigorously. Casually leaning against the door frame, I couldn't help but feel his watching eyes on my back as I inspected my new room.

"It's perfect Em. And this room is huge. What did you do to it, I don't remember you having a room this big last time I was here." I smiled and sat on the white loveseat.

"Yeah, well things have changed since you were last here. I also cook now, well sort of. Actually I don't cook at all, so I hope you weren't expecting breakfast in bed any time soon." he smirked as I laughed, a sound that had become distant and foreign, a sound I hadn't heard since before my parents died.

"That's just fine Em, I'm sure you won't be up in time regardless." I teased. Shrugging his shoulders, Embry said goodnight and left me to myself. I took a closer look around my room and smiled as I figured it might have been possible to live in the room if I had had a mini fridge stocked with food. This bedroom had everything, a bed… an on suit bathroom, two windows, both with very wide window seats. Big enough you could make a bed out of them.

Sauntering over, I sat on the bed and sighed. My luggage needed unpacking and I was dead tired from jet lag. But most of all, I was still in pain. I wanted my mom's reassuring voice, and my father's soft and warming hug. But just like every other time it happened, as I opened my eyes to face reality, it was one of my worst nightmares. I was once again alone. It didn't matter where, or when, but I was alone. And it wasn't getting any better with time, if anything… it was continuing to get worse.

I felt guilty because I survived, and more and more I found myself opening my eyes wishing my parents never died, and closing my eyes at night an not going to sleep. In a crowded room, I'll feel alone. When I look into the setting sky, for the first time in ages, I notice the sunset… but even as it should I can't find it in me to smile. I'll lay down at night and think of the next day, hoping when I wake up in the morning it will always just be a big dream, but it never is. Life is just one big set up to make you miserable, and at this point, I was reaching my peek.

Laying my head down in the soft downy pillows, I closed my eyes but did not sleep. Once again, I let the sobs escape my lips and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"That's just fine Em, I'm sure you won't be up in time regardless. " she teased. As much as I wanted to believe the fake humour Daki put into her act, I could clearly see right through my cousin. She was in more pain then she let on, but she was strong. Strong enough to come back and face us after so long, strong enough to move on from the death of her parents, strong enough to face reality. Closing the door to her bedroom, I made my way down stairs and seated myself on the couch, flipping on the television, I kept a close ear on the sleeping girl up stairs and ignored the TV channel that I had randomly flipped too.

Sobs erupted from her bedroom and as time passed, her crying subsided to soft whimpers then heavy breathing. I didn't usually stay up all night, but I wasn't use to having someone here, so I was focused on seeing how the night went. As I got use to the steady breaths coming from upstairs, the whimpering and crying caught my attention immediately. Daki was crying in her sleep.

"Mom, I'll do anything… but please, just don't leave me. I can't handle all of this right now. You can't do this…" then her words cut off. I had never know Lilith Cassidy Dakini to talk in her sleep, but maybe this along with everything else was due to her parent's death. And I don't blame her if it is. Stephanie and Daniel Dakini were the nicest and warmest people I've ever known. Both good looking, their hole pride and joy was focused on the happiness of their beautiful daughter Lilith.

At this point, they wouldn't be happy. My thoughts seemed to drift over the hole idea of loosing a parent when suddenly, Collin, Brady, Seth, Paul, and Jarred burst through the front door. Jumping up from the couch, I snuck a look up the stairs and sighed thankfully when no noise came from Daki's room.

"What are you guys doing?" I hissed quietly as everyone piled into the kitchen. I wasn't planning on telling the pack about my cousin until I had too. Their last encounter with her hadn't been the greatest, and they had left quite an impression… one bad enough she refused to come back.

"Don't you remember Embry? We were going down to the bar tonight? You totally skipped out on us man." Paul piped up, no doubt mad about me sticking them up. To be honest, I forgot I was suppose to be going out with them tonight, but I tend to go out a lot so most plans skip over my head when it comes to the pack unless we're patrolling.

"Guys, could you be a little less loud?"

"Why's that Call? Skip out on us for a girl tonight did yeah?" Jared teased. I begged them not to go there as they snuck a look up the stairs at Daki's room. They had known for a while I had been working on that room, they didn't know who it was for, but they new I had been working on real hard.

"Guys, I'm begging you, don't." I warned them steadily as the boys looked at one another deviously.

"You thinking what I am?" Paul sneered. "I think it's time for the new girl to meet the pack."

I frowned as they made a run for Daki's room and I tried to stop them but was pushed aside all to easily. Sadly, they were in Daki's room in an instant, wolf speed really was annoying at times. "Nice catch there Em, she's a keeper that one is." Jared smiled gleaming as Seth snuck up on her. Paul and Jared both grabbed an arm as I tried to pull back Seth. As I was restrained, the thought didn't hit me in time to yell for Daki to wake up.

"Hey beautiful…" Seth whispered when suddenly, the bed was empty, standing on the other side was a very furious Lilith Dakini. Pyjama pants and a black tank top on, Daki's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down in front across her eyes on an angle. Poised in a defensive crouch, her petite figure stood rigid and as everyone raised their eyes to meet her own, Daki turned just in time to avoid any and all contact. She looked as if she were ready for a war the way she was standing.

As Paul and Jared let me go I flipped the light on, she still refused to look at anyone or let them see her eyes, this questioned not only me, but my pack brothers. "Guys, this is my _cousin_, Daki. Daki, the pack boys."

"I'm sorry Embry, I think you should make them leave, this isn't the time for introductions. Now please." she said in a worried tone. I starred at her curiously and when she wouldn't turn to look at me directly, I started to think.

"Their not going to hurt you Daki."

"I know Em, but I would prefer to be alone at this point. Thank you." she stated, emphasizing on the word alone.

"Alright." I quickly pulled the guys out of her room and rushed down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed, turning on the guys.

"So that's the famous Lilith Dakini. Tell me Embry, why did you not tell us she was your cousin? We would have taken a hole new approach." Paul laughed.

"Guys it's not funny. Daki's going through some really rough times as it is right now. So let her alone." I knew what I said would have no affect. Actually, she was probably in for in worse because she was my cousin. But then again, it could fool anyone. I'm big with dark skin and dark hair. Daki's small, pale and has a mixed colour of hair all revolving in with her light blond and red shine.

Sadly, Daki's size compared to all of ours would most likely get her into more trouble with the group.

"Well one things for sure. You definitely didn't skip out on us to sleep with her." Seth laughed as the group burst into a thunderous roar of giggles and laughing. At this point only one thing was for sure. I needed to talk to Sam, and right away.

Walking out the front door, I made my way down the steps and turned to watch the rest of the guys follow suit. Running around to the back, we all phased simultaneously.

_Sam, I need to tell you something. _- Embry

_What is it Embry, you don't sound very happy. _- Sam

_Well, my cousin just flew in from Britain and she's going to be staying with me, maybe you remember her… Lilith Dakini. She's really my step cousin. But… anyway. _- Embry

_That's great Embry, why do you sound so unsure, I'm happy for you. _- Sam

_Well, she doesn't know about us, and… well……… she's a Sithe. _- Embry

_What's a Sithe? _- Seth

_A Sithe has different, supernatural abilities. They can control the elements and in some cases… they can duplicate or clone any form they wish. _-Sam

_Cool! _- Brady

_Not if they get out of control Brady, everyone… keep watch on this cousin of Embry's, I want an eye on her twenty four seven, this is a very serious matter. _- Sam

_Alright. _- Everyone

_Good, you may all go back to what you were doing, and thank you for informing me Embry. _- Sam

"Dude, your sister's a Sithe, that's so cool." Collin grinned as we walked out of the forest just as the sun started to rise. Looking off into the sunset, I seemed to find a peace I had lost for a long time now. "Come on Embry, the sister's waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered yawning. Everything had become so hectic lately I had hardly gotten any sleep., but as one of the others would watch Daki for a while, I might be able to catch some shut eye before patrolling.

"So Embry… what's your sister like?"

"Well, she's small, fierce, independent, knows how to hold a grudge, brilliant, athletic, and has a great sense of humour. There's more, but I don't have time to say them all." I grinned widely thinking of my little cousin as Brady looked at me and shook his head.

"Well, you sure like her a lot Embry, I've never heard you say more then a syllable about anyone before, now it's like you could write a book on her." Seth laughed as we loudly walked up the steps of the house. Stepping through the door of my house, it seemed oddly quiet.

"Daki?" I yelled out through the house as I sauntered towards the kitchen. The guys took a seat at the table as I reached for something out of the fridge.

"What's with calling your cousin that? I thought her name was Lilith?" Paul asked annoyed. Same old Paul, whenever something wasn't right he just had to point it out and make it known.

"It is, but she prefers Daki. It's the first letters of her last name, plus we made it up when we were little, it's an inside joke." I replied turning to lean on the counter, normally… as I remember, she never slept in this long. "I wonder where she is…" I muttered quietly.

"Maybe she's gone out." Jared said board, looking at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"Why would you think that?" I asked questioningly.

"Cause that's what the note says." he replied smiling as he nodded towards the white board on the wall mom used to write stuff on to remember. Sure enough, the words scribbled _Gone out, be back later. Don't worry 'bout me, I'm a two time champ! Daki. _in big black letters stuck out like a sore thumb against the white.

"Oh…" I muttered quietly. Feeling like an idiot, I walked up the stairs just to make sure she left. Opening the door, I looked around. The bed was made and her suitcases unpacked. The window was open and her I-pod was missing from it's dock. "Running." I whispered quietly. Of course, I can't believe I forgot.

"What is it Em?"

"Daki always runs when she's upset, she's a track champ because of it though." I smirked as the boys started to laugh. Walking downstairs, I stepped into the kitchen once more and looked around. My eyes scanned the area for any sign until I found what I was looking for. Walking over to the sink, I smiled as I lifted a bowl up.

"Uh, bro… what are you doing?" Brady asked as if I were crazy.

"Daki had oatmeal this morning, the bowl is very dry indicating that she has been gone for a long time. I'm wondering where she is and when she left, she went running and left a long time ago." I replied looking around the kitchen for more signs. When I knew I wouldn't find anymore, I looked up to see ten sets of eyes starring at me. The silence was uncomfortable and their gaze was eating away at me. When finally someone spoke.

"I never thought you'd be so protective…" Seth grinned.

"Or accomplish intelligence." Brady sneered. In mock humour, I bowed as Brady, Seth, Collin and Paul started to clap.

"Thanks guys. But it you don't mind, my cousins missing and at this point, she could be anywhere." as soon as I spoke everyone stopped clapping and seemed to mature a little. We started to plan where and when to look for Daki, it made me feel better knowing I had a hole team of rescue dogs trying to find my cousin. Because of her size, anything could have happened, and what was with that don't worry note, she'd know I was going to worry. And that two time champ stuff, how does that time into everything?

Some many questions, so little time, sadly.

Walking out the door, I was the last to leave the house f the boys looking for Daki. That was when I bumped into a not so impressed Cynthia. "Uh, hey." I stuttered as her nostrils flared and her eyes sparked. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Um, well… let me see." I hated her tantrums, someone always got hurt then there was a soppy make up and everything would go back to normal, if only she knew. "I'm your girlfriend, and we had a date last night!" she yelled raising her arms for dramatic affect. Emphasizing on girlfriend and date, Cynthia seemed angrier then normal. Most of the time she acts hurt then we make up, I've always known it's been just a big waste if time, but maybe that's the way she is.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled once again, breaking me from my daze. The truth was, I didn't have the time to handle with the break up fight so I went along with it, hoping one day she'd just leave me… so far, my luck hadn't been working to my advantage.

"Look, Cynthia… I've got a lot on my mind right now, I forgot okay? I'm sorry, let me make it up to you on Saturday?" I reassured as she just nodded her head slowly. I know I'm smashing myself, but if Cynthia had have a brain she would have told me off more. I've known this girl wasn't my imprint every since we started dating, but it was a way to distract me from the pack, and she wasn't just something to look at, if you know what I mean by that.

Just as Cynthia opened her mouth to say something, a scream came from the forest beside us. And not just any scream, it was Daki's scream.

Suddenly, every pack member was beside me looking around for the source of the scream. But I didn't care, it was almost as if they weren't there. Taking off into the woods I could almost hear the thoughts of confusion radiating off my pack brothers waves behind me and they became more clear as we phased. Bursting through the trees, Daki's voice became more and more clear as it sounded of she were struggling against something, or someone.

Phasing back into human form, I ripped through the last covering of trees to see a pale skinned man, with Daki fighting him off of her. And much to his embarrassment, Daki was winning, and she was a good foot smaller then him. Although the man had noticed me, Daki had not. She was to focused on getting out of his grip to care what else was around her.

"I said, LET. ME. GO!" she screamed and through the man to the ground. A rustling in the trees caught my attention as I heard a faint snicker from one of the guys. Glaring into the bush, Paul, Seth, Brady, and Collin walked out in their ripped jean shorts and surprisingly a t-shirt. Seth looked at me and mouthed _Sam as he looked down to his shirt. _

"Hey Call…" I turned to look at Brady who was now looking rather impressed towards my cousin, and as I turned to look at her, I noticed the guy was doubled over on the ground and passed out with Daki repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. Moving in quickly and quietly, I grabbed up Daki from behind and pulled her away from the man. Wrapping my arm around her waist, she was small enough the I could probably fit three of her into the small crock of my bent arm. She felt sickly thin and to light for her age.

Thrashing and struggling against my hold, Collin and Seth quickly moved in and took their sweet time taking away the guy. Although I wanted very much to let Daki have her way with him and beat him into a pulp, I was more curious what happened.

"Let, Me, Go! I'm not down with him yet. Bring him back her right now!" she yelled out, rather loudly for a girl of her size if I don't say so myself too.

"Daki, calm down!" I commanded as she started to tremble in my arms.

"No…" she hissed loudly as she watched Seth and Collin drag the unconscious attacker through the bushes and out of sight.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" I asked, setting her down on the cold ground but keeping a firm hold on her arm.

"Stop it Embry, that guy deserves every hit I'm going to give him." a flash of anger and pain shot through her eyes and I could see them turning from a bluish grey to an orangey colour, all to soon, if Daki didn't calm down I had a feeling something wasn't going to be to pretty.

"Brady, take Daki back to the house with you? I need to have a word with Sam."

"Sure thing Em."

* * *

"Come on Daki, Embry wanted me to take you back to the house." I pleaded once again, for the fifteenth time it had to be. But she refused to leave until she was allowed to beat on that guy again, I couldn't help but feel a little grin on my face at the idea of a small girl like her taking on the big guy that was here.

"No, I can go by myself, now if you would be as so kind as to leave me alone. I can find my own way home." she demanded as I sighed at her glare she plastered on her face.

Standing up, I picked up Daki and through her over my shoulder, light as a feather she was. Struggling and kicking, I couldn't help but smirk as her small figure tried breaking away from my big one. "LET. ME. GO!" she screamed loudly.

"Nope, you need to go home, and I'm coming with you, like it or not, your stuck with me Daki." I smiled at her uncomfortable and annoyed attitude towards this idea.

"I hate you Brady." she hissed. A scene from when Jake had kissed Bella flashed through my head, Bella had used those same words.

"Good, hate is a passionate emotion." I smirked, now I really was sounding like Jake, but I couldn't help but smile a little at the smart remark, he was right anyway.

"I'll show you passionate, murder is the ultimate act of love." she muttered, to low for human ears to notice, but not to quiet for my ears to pick up.

"So what are you doing now? Admitting your love for me are you Daki? Just face the facts, you can't help but ffall for my charm and good looks." I grinned as a dark laugh escaped her lips in mocking humor. The white house came into sight and I was almost home free when Embry's voice called out through the land.

"Brady, you idiot what are you doing with my cousin?!" turning to face him, I saw the anger spike in his eyes, and I knew this wasn't going to go down good.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
